


Between

by Interverse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Little Ashamed Too, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anal Sex, And He's Very Embarrassed About It, But He Gets Reassurance Have No Fear, Dream Sex, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Red Jizzes His Pants rip, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interverse/pseuds/Interverse
Summary: The limbo between dreams and reality is a beautiful place. Within it, Red is found by a Blue who seems to be making it his sole mission to pleasure him. This phantom version of his lover does the job... a little too well.





	Between

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from my Cherrberry oneshot book.

Red had always enjoyed this place. That space between sleep and wakefulness, where you can skim through your dreams and will yourself to stay within them, but still move your legs in your bed if you wanted. There was an undeniable peace to be found there, so if a nightmare tried to claim his mind, he could kindly tell it to fuck off and move on to a different plane of lucidity.

Thankfully, none of the aforementioned nightmares were finding him tonight, but he was growing a bit bored watching Stretch rage at a video game. It was entertaining, sure, but he was sure that he could think of something a bit better to show himself. He slipped from the fuzzy dream, and swam leisurely through the darkness until he found another. His mind did not disappoint him.

Dreaming about Blue was strange. In some cases, the visions calmed him, and in others, he was left terrified, gasping for breath and wanting to add another layer of scars to his arms. But, there was one sort of dream that was always appreciated, considering their rarity. Red found himself pressed to Blue’s side, but he could tell - the way you just can in dreams - that things were not going to end there. Red shifted slightly outside of the confines of his mind, only to then push himself further into the dream.

Now, he could feel Blue’s warm breaths ghosting across his neck, hear the calming murmur of his voice as he whispered things he couldn’t quite decipher into his vertebrae, and feel his hands as they traced along the scars on his ribs. Red shivered and let out a little whimper, but in the dream or in reality as well, he couldn’t be sure. Blue’s hands moved lower to stroke along his spine, the touch unobstructed as he appeared to be free of clothes. In fact, Blue was as well. They were both naked and exposed atop the Swap skeleton’s bed, although his mind hadn’t bothered to conjure the room around it, despite his full capability of doing so from how much time he had spent within it. There were no pillows or blankets on the bed, just the same soft, navy sheets that were beneath him now outside of his mind as well. If he were equally uncovered in actuality, he would be shivering and ruining the moment, but here, he felt very warm. With Blue’s legs tangled with his, his small hands caressing his body so tenderly, and his hot breath billowing around him, the heat held and cradled him almost as securely as his lover would do in his waking hours.

Blue slowly shifted, and then Red found him to be between his legs, massaging his iliac crests so gently that it felt as if his hands were hardly there. Red wished they were, but he was in no hurry to wake and attempt to pursue this outside of his dreams. Blue’s cyan tongue darted out and licked along the inside of one of his femurs, and Red let out a shuddering breath, both in the dream and outside of it. Blue’s hands grew more firm on his pelvis, and Red was grateful for the extra touch. He let his eyes fall shut within the dream, simply focusing on the sensation of Blue’s mouth and tongue trailing hotly along his femurs and pelvis. Red’s breath hitched violently when Blue’s tongue finally flicked along his pubis, and the contentment he had been wading in before was quickly replaced with arousal. Blue didn’t stop, continuing to lap at the most sensitive part of his pelvis and coaxing his magic to the area.

Red didn’t need much convincing, and it was quite easy to manipulate his magic within the dream. With a weak breath, Red let his imagined magic take shape. He weakly opened his eyes within the dream, finding his length to be pulsing with need on top of his conjured abdomen. Blue looked up at him, eyelights blazing brightly, then glanced down at his magic. Normally, in reality, Red didn’t make much noise. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy things, but it came naturally with how closed off he had grown accustomed to being in every other aspect of his life. Here, though, as soon as Blue’s tongue brushed up against him, he was opening his throat to let out a moan, as pathetic as it was loud. His partner went very slow. At first, he only barely licked along his cock, tracing lightly over the ridges on its underside and curling his tongue around the head for a brief, teasing second before he dropped back down. Blue’s hands massaged his summoned thighs gently, his small fingers pressing so wonderfully into the crimson magic. Red whimpered and whined and moaned, feeling as if he was on the verge of tears.

When Blue finally took him into his mouth, Red was sure his scream would have ripped him from the dream with its volume, if it had ever been given the chance to leave his throat, that is. His mind strained to stay within the dream as Blue’s tongue and mouth massaged his magic, the imagined pleasure so great that it tried to take itself away from him. For a moment, Red drifted back to reality enough to hear Blue breathing steadily beside him in the bed they shared as he slept, but then the Blue in his dream reached up with a hand and traced along his scars again. With a wheezing breath, Red fell back into his mind, weakly looking down his body to watch as Blue slowly but surely undid him with his mouth. His mind drifted away, but only into emptiness, and did not threaten to take him from the dream. He was pulled out of the darkness and back into the more colorful of his fantasies when Blue lifted away from him, but he was not left unattended. Two slick fingers entered him and curled upwards, pressing into a spot that sent Red’s head spinning. Drool pooled in his mouth, but he couldn’t quite seem to swallow it. So, his imagined moans turned to gurgles, and he didn’t care. He snapped back into all the details of the dream with the sensation of Blue’s magic prodding at his entrance. Red whimpered when it sunk within his body, clenching around his lover’s length and curling his toes as he looked up at his face, tinted the color of his namesake. Red let out a long, shuddering breath, and tried to speak, but it felt as if his voice was locked away within his sternum, so all he managed was to weakly mouth something. ‘ _Move_ ’.

His dreamed projection of Blue nodded ever so slightly, and slowly pulled out of his magic before pushing back in just a bit faster. Red was instantly a blubbering mess; Blue’s cock massaged his insides and sent him drooling precum onto his conjured stomach. The monster’s hand came down to wrap around him, scooping up the lubricant his magic was producing and letting it aid his hand with its gentle movements. From within the dream, Red felt tears gather in his eyesockets, and they spilled over along with another feeble moan when Blue thumbed at his slit and gripped one of his summoned thighs for better leverage. The tears kept coming, warm and ticklish as they flowed down his cheekbones, but Blue just looked at him, eyelights clouded over with love and arousal and desire - for him and him alone. Red whimpered, his demise growing imminent.

But when he heard a voice, Red was startled, as it was the first time he had heard coherent words throughout any of the dream. “ _Red_.”

This time, he managed to respond, even if only in a strangled whisper. “ _Blue… yes… oh god…_ ”

Red panted, his entire body burning. Blue fit so perfectly inside of him, and his hand touched him so possessively, so lovingly. He shut his eyes, a scream building in the back of his throat as his orgasm wiggled its haunches and prepared to pounce. “ _Red!_ ”

His eyes flew open. Blue’s stared back at him, glimmering. Red slowly took in the rest of his face, and found that it was flushed cyan. His own blush quickly surfaced, and together, they looked down very slowly between their bodies under the covers until they saw the twitching crimson impression in Red’s shorts. It was hard to tell with the weak lighting, but he thought he might have seen a wet spot in the dark fabric, too. Red opened his mouth, but he honestly had nothing to say.

“What…” Blue started quietly, “What were you dreaming about?”

Red’s blush deepened, but he didn’t look away. Blue’s face was too perfect for him to deny himself the sight of it. “...Y-You…”

Blue’s breath hitched, and he glanced down again before slowly closing the gap between them and easily pushing his tongue into Red’s mouth with the way his teeth were still parted. Red whimpered at the taste of the other, doing his best to kiss back as he throbbed in his shorts, but he gasped and broke away from the kiss when Blue’s fingers brushed over his cock through the fabric covering it. He squeezed his eyes shut, legitimately concerned that he was going to ruin his shorts. “It’s okay,” Blue whispered.

Red whimpered, and just let it happen. Blue claimed his mouth in another kiss to swallow his moans as his body emptied itself of the magic that had been itching for its escape, his eyes squeezing shut as tightly as they could manage. Blue wrapped a hand around Red’s cock through the material and moved the cum-soaked fabric up and down his length, sending shivers along his spine and dragging his climax out until the stimulation was almost painful.

Red panted once it was finally over, shivering and feeling as hot humiliation pulsed through every single one of his bones. Blue kissed him again, but Red didn’t really respond. The skeleton pulled back, and pressed their foreheads together. “Don’t be embarrassed, Red. If… if just dreaming about me can do _this_ …” he swallowed, “Then it’s not bad. It’s… a compliment, if anything.”

Red hesitantly opened his eyes, and accepted this time when Blue pulled him into another kiss. He groaned into Blue’s mouth and twitched in his grip, face somehow managing to heat even further when he realized that he wasn’t done. Blue let go of his cock, but started to gently rub along it with the palm of his hand through the soiled fabric. “Tell me about the dream,” he murmured against his teeth, “And I’ll try my best.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846094) by [xXAnaloceitXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx)




End file.
